


Phantom Troupe Camp Out

by SarahLightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Aww, Boating, Camping, Cute, Fanfic, Feitan - Freeform, Fishing, Fluff, Franklin - Freeform, Funny, Kortopi - Freeform, Kuroro - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Other, Please comment opinion, Summer, Vacation, XD, Zoldyck, animefic, animeships, camp out, chrollo, chrollo Luclifer, comment, cursing, enjoy, fei - Freeform, feitan x Phinks, first hxh fic, hope you like it, hunter x hunter fic, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, hxh anime, hxh manga, kalluto - Freeform, kalluto Zoldyck - Freeform, kuroro luclifer, lol, machi - Freeform, machi komachine, magcab, mostly spolier free, phantom troupe, phinfei, phinks - Freeform, phinks magcab, phinks x Feitan, rated teen for cursing, shal, shalnark - Freeform, ships, troupe - Freeform, want opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: The Phantom troupe try going on a camp out but all takes a turn for the worst during truth or dare when Feitan challenges others to see who can stay in a creepy cave near their camp for the longest that night.





	1. Partnering With Phinks

The wind blew softly through the tall grass in the empty, abandoned plain. As few of the members of the feared Phantom Troupe had gathered in this private spot to talk about how resecent missions have gone and also to chill back and relax. Even the most feared people needed a vacation. Their leader, Chrollo Luclifer had recently gotten the Judgment chain, placed by the Chain user removed. This called for Celebration. Their trusted boss had finally returned to the Troupe and the whole troupe was determined to thrive more than ever before. This vacation was simply a small break for the day before they went back to being the thieves they were.

“Ew Feitan! Did you sleep in a garbage can before you came on this trip with us? You smell like shit! Go bathe in the river.” 

“River not clean Phinks.” Feitan said in a somewhat annoyed voice. Chrollo looked around their camp site. “This is a perfect site. We won’t be disturbed boss.” Machi told Chrollo as she tried starting a fire. Shalnark wasn’t helpful at all in setting up. Shalnark ran around the campsite finding sticks he could throw at Feitan and Phinks later. Kalluto was looking in a small cave with Shizuku and Franklin. Chrollo called everyone over to pick out tent partners. “I sleep Kalluto.” Feitan annoced. “Oh sorry Fei I already told Shalnark that we could sleep in the same tent. How about we sleep together next time?”

”tch...”

”Hey shorty.”

”No.”

”I’m the only person left Fei.”

”I sleep alone.”

”there’s only enough room for the boss to sleep alone.”

”Boss? Can Phinks sleep in bat cave?”

”HEY!” Chrollo looked at Feitan and Phinks strangely. “If one of you wishes to sleep in the bat infested cave, that doesn’t bother me.” Feitan looked at Phinks. “You sleep in Bat cave, I sleep in Tent.” Phinks growled. “I’m not sleeping in that stupid ass Cave!” Chrollo sighed. “If you two could please stop arguing that would be nice. Remember the rule about fighting troupe members?” 

“Shame. I can attack Phinks with any material, even Sticks.” Phinks crossed his arms. “Do I really gotta share a tent with this guy boss?? Can’t I share with someone else??”

”The tents are huge because Kortopi made them special they even have real beds in them. You guys will be far enough apart. It’s not like anyone is asking you guys to sleep in the same bed. You’ll be fine for one night.” Machi said. “I’m going swimming with Shizuku. See you guys later.” Machi and Shizuku got in their swimsuits and left to go swimming in the lake. Kortopi and Franklin went to get extra firewood, Chrollo was

* * *

relaxing in his tent reading and Shalnark and Kalluto went to go sailing. This left Phinks and Feitan alone to decide on an activity. Feitan remembered that Chrollo said you had to stay with your partner. This was going to be hard for Feitan because him and his partner enjoyed very different things. “Hey Fei let’s go to that nearby town! They had a swimsuit store that looked kinda cool.”

”tch. I won’t be seen shopping for weird Ancient Egyptian clothes with you.”

”MY HAT ISN’T ANCIENT EGYPTIAN!” Yelled Phinks, knowing exactly what Feitan was refuring to as Feitan loved mocking the hat every chance he got. Feitan and Phinks were really quite close and they had really strong feelings for each other. ( not romantic feelings but feelings of closeness.) however, they liked to tease each other, they liked to mock each other and they loved to embarrass the other one. This is how it’s always been. It’s been this way their who lives and it wasn’t changing. “I want Read books.” Feitan was a very introverted person who mostly liked to sit alone and read. He was also quite fond of a morning coffee. Feitan loved curling up with a good book and a coffee but one problem remained. In the woods there was no coffee. None. Zero. This really pissed Feitan off. “Coffee.”

”There isn’t any Fei.” Phinks said as he laid in his bed. He knew he couldn’t force Feitan to go anywhere he didn’t want to go but he was bored as hell. He didn’t wanna just sit in the room and read all day. This was supposed to be a troupe vacation. This was supposed to be fun and Phinks knew he wouldn’t have fun just sitting in bed. “Want Coffee.” Phinks sighed. “I told you Fei there’s no coffee.”

”Tch...Coffee.” Feitan was getting annoyed now. Back at the hideout he would read books and have a coffee right next to him. Feitan knew that Phinks couldn’t get him Coffee but that wouldn’t stop him from complaining until he had a coffee. Feitan always got what he wanted no matter what he had to do to get it. “So we can go to a near by town to get some coffee.” Phinks smirked he knew by promising coffee he could get whatever he wanted. 

A little while later Feitan and Phinks found themselves in a nearby town shopping. They didn’t look like anything else other then typical torrists Phinks, was certainly acting like a torrist and This annoyed Feitan to some extent but, The raven-haired man couldn’t stop thinking about having his book and coffee time that he didn’t care what Phinks did. “Feitan look at this!” Phinks pointed to a bathing suit that seemed to match his weird hat. “Tch...I am not going swimming with you if you wear _That.”_

Phinks Was a little annoyed with Feitan. It wasn’t up to Feitan to decide what he wore. Phinks found the suit in his size and decided to try it on. He didn’t give a damn how stupid Feitan said it was he was trying it on anyway. Phinks put on the swimming suit as Feitan sat outside. Phinks looked at himself in the mirror. He likes the swimming suit on himself and he thought it looked great on him. He didn’t know how Feitan could think such good clothes were Ugly. Phinks took the swimming suit off, put on his normal clothes and paid for the suit and walked out with Feitan. “Tsk...I can’t believe you bought that ugly thing!”

”Well, for your information it looked good on me and it’s not ugly!”

”Ugly.”

”Is not!”

” Tch... VERY ugly.”

* * *

”Shut up if you want your stupid coffee.”

”Don’t threaten.”

“It’s what I do best shorty.” 

“Shut up.” Feitan was getting tired of walking. He really just wanted a damn coffee so he could go back to camp and read until sunset, until the others came back and they lit the campfire Machi made. Feitan groaned in an annoyed voice. “Lift up.” Feitan wanted to sit on Phinks shoulders. He liked doing this whenever he got tired. The smaller male jumped onto Phinks shoulders and made himself comfortable. Even though he was small he could jump quite high. “FEI!” Feitan was already comfortable and he wasn’t showing any signs of moving anytime soon. Phinks groaned and let Feitan stay put. Soon they came across a stand selling iced coffee. “Hey Fei we can get some coffee now.”

”Tch...Finally.” Phinks ordered both of them Chocolate Iced coffees. We the coffees were ready, Feitan stared at his. “Something wrong Fei?”

“Why the fuck is it cold Coffee? I wanted a hot one!!” Feitan looked pretty pissed “idiot!” He hit Phinks on the head causing him to lose grip of his iced coffee and Phinks coffee flew. It flew more then a cup of iced coffee should every fly and it landed right on Feitans head. “PHINKS!!”

“It’s your fault Fei! You hit me!”

”Well, it’s your fault that you dropped the coffee!”

”still your fault.”

”Shut up!”

Later when Everyone was sitting around the campfire Machi grabbed a bag of marshmallows for marshmello roasting and and s’mores. “Shalnark can you give me some of those sticks you collected earlier?” Shalnark held a small pile of sticks close. “Why do you want MY sticks? I’m the one who found them!” Multiple troupe members sighed and looked at the argument between Machi and Shalnark. “Idiot, for roasting marshmallows!” Shalnark glared. “If I give you my sticks then I am defensive less for when Fei tries to use his pillow to suffocate me!” 

“I thought Feitan promised not to do that this time?”

”Tsk...I said I wouldn’t do it but I didn’t promise so that means I can still change my mind.” Shalnark had a stick ready in his right hand tho throw at Feitan. Machi forcibly took the stick pile that Shalnark had and stuck marshmallows on the ends of the sticks and started passing them around. “Give me my sticks Machi!!” Shalnark tried to lunge himself at Machi but Feitan blocked him. “Stop it Shalnark we are trying to have a decent night. I can’t say my night will be good because I have to share a tent with Phinks.”

”Hey! I’m not that bad Feitan!” Phinks yelled causing Shizuku to drop her half-melted marshmallow on a stick on Chrollo’s book where it stuck to the page.” Chrollo frowned. “Oh that’s a shame I wasn’t finished with that one.”

”Sorry Boss!!”

”It’s alright.” 

They sat for a while after that until it was about time to settle up for bed. “I dare Phinks to spend the night exploring the bat cave.” Feitan said. “NO WAY!!” Phinks yelled. “What’s wrong Phinks? Are you afraid of some tiny, baby bats?” Feitan laughed as Phinks went red. “Oh yeah what about you?! You’re not going in the cave!” 

“I’m not a pussy I’ll go in! You’re like a baby girl and you’ll cry if you go in.”

“Hey are you saying me and Shizuku will cry if we go in?!” Feitan smirked. “I have an idea! We all go in and the person who can stay in there the longest wins and the others have to do whatever the winner wants for a week!”

”deal.”

”deal.”

”Alright.”

”Can someone get the marshmallow off my book?”

”I’m gonna make stick weapons!” And with that they were off into the dark cave of the unknown.

TO BE CONTINUED 

* * *


	2. The Cave Of Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be one chapter but it ended up being two OH WELL  
DEAL WITH IT!

Phinks had no idea how he was talked into this. It was a terrible idea, going into some random cave that they had no idea what was inside it except for the bats that they knew were there. Phinks hated bats but he wanted that prize. Feitan doing whatever _he_wanted for the week. He would make Feitan do endless chores for this, Anything the boss wanted him to do Feitan would be doing it. A minutes later they were really deep in the cave. Phinks hoped Feitan knew where the hell they were because he was lost. There was a little river flowing at this part of the cave and Feitan started to undress. “What the hell Fei!”

”Do you mean? Going Swimming.”

”Naked?!”

”Tch...Not like Your getting in. Too scared of cave.”

”Am Not!” Feitan got back out and took his swimming trunks out of a bag he brought and lit some candles and put them on. “I would like to see you get in with me then.” Phinks knew he had to or the raven haired male would tease him about this until the day he died which would be a long time. Phinks Took off his bag and found his new swimsuit and frowned. “My bag doesn’t have enough room for my whole outfit!”

”Put on floor. Tch...Dummy.”

”Hey! These clothes are **Designer! “**

“If they are Designer why ugly?”

“ Shut up!”

* * *

Feitan Chuckled slyly knowing he was definitely annoying the taller male. Phinks shoved his ‘Designer’ suit in his bag best as he could, put on his swimsuit and jumped into the river practically ontop of Feitan. Feitan rose from the water looking pretty pissed. “You messed up hair. Bastard.” Phinks chuckled. “You had it coming Fei.” Feitan growled at Phinks annoyed. “Shut up.” When Feitan was in his swimsuit it really gave Phinks a chance to look at his figure, not that it meant anything to him but it gave him the chance to see how short the man really was. He was often dressed in a way others would find quite intimidating so nobody really focused on his size. Phinks thought it was possible he was one of the only people who didn’t find Feitan intimidating. “Feitan i have a question?”

”Yes?”

”Do you know where we are?”

”In cave. Tch...Dummy...”

”No, I mean like do you know where in the cave we are?”

”No I never in before.”

”FEITAN!!!” Phinks scream made the ceiling start shaking near where they had entered this part of the cave and big rocks fell blocking the entrance. “Look what you did.” Feitan got out of the river and tried to look for another Passage way. “We trapped. Your fault.” Phinks growled. “We would have been trapped anyway because you didn’t remember where the entrance was you big dummy!” Feitan sighed. “Your the one who dummy. We could have looked for exist, now we can’t.” Phinks smiled. “I can use Ripper Cyclotron to get us out!” 

“Why aren’t you doing then Egyptian Dummy?”

”I’M NOT A DUMMY! I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA!”

”Big Dummy...”

”Shut up Shorty!”

”Don’t call me shorty.”

”Oh yeah? How about you don’t call me dummy then!”

”I’m allowed.”

”Then I’m allowed to call you shorty.”

”Tch...Shut up.”

* * *

Phinks started getting his arm ready to use Ripper Cyclotron to get them an opening while Feitan just watched him. “How long does tale?” Phinks sighed. “It’s a pretty big rock Fei but it shouldn’t take too long. Not with my nen ability.” 

“Overconfident much?”

”Shut up shorty I’m the one saving your sorry ass.”

”Tch...Annoying.” Feitan Saw a little bat fly by and the bat flew onto Phinks Head. “Bat.”

”Not now Fei I’m busy.”

”Bat on Phinks.”

”I can’t put up with your jokes right now Feitan.” Phinks sighed and continued winding his arm to strengthen his punch impact but, there really was a bat that seemed to be making do quite happily on Phinks head. Feitan got his umbrella that was actually a concealed sword. Feitan always had this with him he carried it around everywhere. “Stay still.” Feitan said as he took the sword out of it’s hiding place and got ready to chop the bat in half. “Whatever Fei.” Phinks Said he was nearly ready to punch them out of this stupid ass cave. Feitan was nearly ready to chop that bat. “Ready Phinks?” Feitan said about the bat. “Yeah!” Phinks Said but he was talking about his nen ability. Feitan climed on Phinks sholders. “What the hell Fei?!”

”Killing the bat.”

Phinks froze. He realized that if Feitan had his sword out there must really actually be a bat stuck in Phinks hair. “WAIT! YOU’LL GET BAT BLOOD IN MY HAIR!” Feitan groaned. “Wash it out.” 

“What if it drips on my new swimsuit and Stains?!”

”Too bad.” Feitan swung his sword but Phinks dodged and shook Feitan off. Feitan landed in the river with his sword. He rose above water pissed and ran and jumped at Phinks with his sword. “NO FEITAN! DON’T KILL IT.”

“Too late.” 

The bat blood was all over Phinks hair and face as well as Feitan’s sword. “Well great now there’s a dead bat in my hair instead of a living one!” Feitan sighed. “At least no more living bat in hair. Living bat try to fly. Pull on hair.” Feitan spoke. “Get us out.” Feitan demanded as he glared at Phinks, holding both of their bags. “Ok, Ok geez Feitan.” Feitan sat on a rock as he watched Phinks fist start to glow with power. Feitan thought Phinks had an interesting nen ability to watch. He could knock out almost anything with a punch not that Feitan thought Phinks was stronger then him because he didn’t. Only Chrollo might be stronger then his pain packer ability. When Phinks finally busted them out of that area Phinks ran out of the cave holding Feitan. So many people were already out of the cave. “We won Phinks! We won! Everyone else is already here!”

”we are totally the bravest ones! Everyone else left before us!” Then they heard a voice from behind.”No, I won.”

“You?!”

”what? I can’t win just because I’m twelve?”

”it makes no since! How are you the bravest Kalluto?!”

”I just am.” 

“No you’re not!” 

“Oh shut up you two let’s just enjoy the night now ok?” Chrollo came over and smiled. “Congrats on winning Kalluto. I have one more thing to say to everyone before we head to bed.” Everyone turned around worried. “What boss?” Said Machi. “I’m afraid that nobody has gotten this marshmallow off my book still.” Everyone laughed and got ready for bed. If you ever ask what happened that night you’ll hear different stories from everyone but the only thing that will be the same is that it’s the first and only time someone beat the pair of Phinks and Feitan.


End file.
